Austin and Ally, Life and Love
by Angelkiingy
Summary: Austin and Ally are partners and best friends, but when Ally falls seriously ill, Austin realises the truth about his feelings for Ally, but is he too late? Sorry summary isn't the best, but please try it. Rated T for caution
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV

The pain, the pain, why on earth is my stomach hurting so bad, it was fine a minute a go, maybe it was something I ate, just fight through it, it will go away in time.

"Ally, Ally, ALLY" Trish was yelling at me again, I should focus on someone other than myself, I'm so self-centred, and I'm just being a wimp.

"Yes Trish" I ask, a huge grin spreads across my face, just noticing her dressed up as a baby.

"I said guess who got a job at baby galore, seriously this is the worst job in history"

I sigh "You said that yesterday when you worked at Tim's Pizza Palace" I grit my teeth another wave of pain came washing over me.

"I know it was the worst job, but this is worse" I grit my teeth harder they felt like they were going to break, as the pain wracked me to my bones.

"Ally are you okay" Trish's voice was full of worry.

I smile at her "Of course I'm okay, I'd tell you if I didn't feel well, for God's sake stop" that seemed to convince her. I look clock it was 5 time to Skype Selia.

"Hey Trish I'm going up practice room to call Selia, please don't come in it's been ages since I spoke to her and I kind a want to talk to her alone". Trish looks at the clock.

"You're calling her at this time; it'll be 10 o'clock in Wales!"

"I know that but she always stays up this late"

"Alright I'll tell Austin and Dez not to go up"

"Thanks Trish, I'll come down when I'm done"

"Okay Ally say hi from me"

"I will" I reply as I walk up the stairs.

I walk into the practice room and pick up my laptop and Skype Selia, it seemed to take forever. I gasp another wave of pain consumes my body worse than the other times, I look at my laptop, Selia isn't on yet, then tell-tale beep of her picking up, I smile "Hey coz,"

"Hey Ally" She isn't looking up she is reading her book.

"Good book"

"Yeah, the best, the Gone series is awesome" **(I've read the Gone series I recommend it to anyone) **She looks up smiling, but it quickly fades.

"Ally are you ok?" Worry in her voice.

"Yeah, why?" I'm confused by the worry in her voice.

"It's… it's because you are so pale, are you sure you're alright, nothing wrong maybe stomach pains or something"

"Well I've had a sore stomach all day, but it comes and it goes, it's nothing"

"Alright, but answer me this, no matter how you sit or stand does the pain go away, because sometimes the pain goes away when you lie down"

"No it stays the same" I answer confused, why ask me that.

Selia looks at me and when she speaks there is a hint of fear in her voice "Ally how long has it been hurting?"

I look at her confused, but I answer the question anyway "2 to 3 days, but todays the worst." Selia's eyes widen in fear.

"Ok, I'm going to pack a bag and I'm flying to Miami tonight, I'll be there in 2 hours." The fear strong in her voice, made me feel nervous and scared.

"Wait, what how are you going to get here in 2 hours," My own fear creeping into my voice.

"Ally I own a private jet, I can get there in 2 hours, just stay at Sonic Boom, please don't leave, stay there!" Her voice pleading, I nod in agreement. "Ok good, I'll see you in 2 hours Ally, though it's probably nothing I want to make sure ok, don't worry." Then Selia signs off before I can say anything, I sign off and sit piano, I begin to play a tune to calm me down, then another waft of pain sweeps over me, so strong I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter, I don't know if it's good so please give a review, and constructive criticism welcome.**

Chapter 2 

Austin's POV

2 hours later

"Hey Trish, where is Ally and what are you wearing," I say a smile spreading across my lips.

"Hi Austin, Ally's upstairs in the music room talking to Selia, she's been in there for 2 hours, they must have a lot to catch up on, oh and I got a job at baby galore, yippee" she replies

"Oh cool." We sit there in silence, when Dez bursts through the door.

"Guess what"

"What" Me and Trish reply

"A jet just landed on Miami Beach"

"Wait what, that's so cool, let's go"

"Austin we have to wait for Ally" I look at Trish and sigh.

"I guess you're right," We wait for Ally, when Selia came rushing in.

"SELIA" we all say

"I thought you and Ally were talking," She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"What no, I finished talking to her 2 hours ago, where is she," I could hear the panic in her voice, I felt cold all of a sudden.

"Ally still hasn't come out of the practice room" Trish replies, Selia suddenly runs for the practice room, I quickly follow behind, with Trish and Dez on my tail.

Selia stops dead in the entrance of the door way, I wonder what she's looking at and then I see Ally on the floor out cold. Selia runs to her, and I'm left frozen in the doorway, staring at Ally, she looked as pale as the dead, and she didn't look like she was breathing. I stare at her and I felt something die inside, I hear Selia yelling, but I couldn't concentrate, all I heard was a white noise as my world came crashing down. I saw Trish calling 911, the rest is a blur the ambulance came, and took Ally away, we got a taxi and followed, Selia called Mr Dawson, and Ally was rushed into surgery, after 2 hours I finally snap out of it. I stare at Selia, who is talking to the doctor. "Selia."

"Yes Austin," Her voice weary.

"Why did you fly all the way to Miami," I could tell, Trish and Dez were thinking the same thing.

"Well I flew all the way here, because Ally looked terrible and I asked her these questions, and I had my suspicions, and I was hoping I was wrong, but as it turned out I was right," she sits down, and puts her head in her hands and begins to cry.

"What is it, what does she has," Trish asks, worry creeping into her voice.

"Ally had appendicitis," Selia sniffs.

"Had what do you mean had," I ask worried and confused.

"Well, because Ally didn't tell anyone, her appendix burst, which left untreated can cause her t…to…" Selia begins to sob harder. Me, Trish and Dez look at her. Mr Dawson then comes in crying, Selia jumps up and runs to him.

"What's wrong, Ally should be out of surgery," Then Selia's eyes widened in realisation, we were all looking at her, then she took off, leaving the rest of us in the dust. I jump up and follow her, she stops outside a private room and looks in I hear her repeating the word No, I look in and see Ally, I stand there shocked because I see what's she's hooked up to a life support machine, I look at Selia.

"What happens if the appendix bursts Selia" She looks at me, her make up running from her tears.

She replies so quietly that I barely hear her, "If a burst appendix is left untreated, she could die." Then for the second time that day, my world came crumbling down.

**About the appendix it is true, I looked it up. Don't worry nearly impossible that it will happen, sorry don't mean to scare anyone, oh and please review, I would love to get your feedback. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, here's chapter 3 I'm not sure how good it is, but please review and enjoy it.**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

Where am I, a minute ago I was sitting at the piano, then everything went dark, why is Austin crying, what is Selia doing here, she's crying also. I turn around and see a girl who looks exactly like me, except she looks as pale as a ghost. I gasp that isn't a girl that looks like me that is me, am I dead, no my heart rate is still beating, it says so on the monitor. God I'm tired, I sit down and close my eyes, I wonder why I'm here.

Austin's POV

I think I dosed off, I was having the worst dream in history, Ally was in a coma, that she might not wake up from and I was in the hospital. I look around and I realise it wasn't a dream, I see Selia fast asleep, I wasn't surprised, she flew all the way from Wales and refused to go to sleep, she must have fallen asleep, sometime during the night. I look at Ally, she looks so peaceful and innocent, she looks like she's sleeping, but really she's in a coma. I hear the door open, and see Penny and Lester Dawson come in, I stand up to leave.

"Austin, you don't have to go," Mrs Dawson tells me, but I just shake my head.

"You and Mr Dawson, need some alone time with Ally, its wrong for me to sit in on it, she needs you right now," I turn to leave, but Mrs Dawson stops me.

"She needs, you to Austin, more than you know," I smile a small smile at Mrs Dawson

"She needs her family right now, but I'll come to visit her every day, before and after school," then I turn to leave before Mrs Dawson can say anything else otherwise I may never leave, and they need their time with Ally alone. I'm walking through the hospital, when the realisation dawned on me Ally may never wake up, the walls began to close in and I run, run out the hospital, run across the road and run all the way home, when I get to my bedroom I start punching my pillow, taking all my frustration out on it, my frustration that Ally might never wake up, my frustration that I didn't notice Ally was ill and my frustration for my feelings for Ally. After about 15 minutes I stop punching my pillow, and instead I start to cry, and I fell asleep.

Ally's POV

Ok, I'm not in the hospital anymore, I'm in Austin's bedroom, and he's punching a pillow, I wonder why? I sit down at the edge of his bed and watch him. Austin eventually stops punching his pillow, instead he begins to cry, I'm gobsmacked I never see Austin cry especially not this much, after a minute or so I hear him snoring and I stand up and move to sit next to him , I look at him, he looks a lot younger when he's asleep, I smile, he is seriously cute. I begin to stroke his cheek and sing a lullaby my mom, used to sing to me.

_Love is what gives life its beauty_

_Love sees and frees who we are truly_

_Love starts in our hearts and spreads forever_

_Love can heal and make us better_

_Could we all give a little more love_

_Could we be the world we've dreamed of_

_Love brings us wings and sings us flying_

_Love shines warm and kind when someone's crying_

_Love knows and grows when we are willing_

_Love is what gives life its meaning_

_Could we all give a little more love_

_Could we be the world we've dreamed of_

_Could we all give a little more love_

_Could we be the world we've dreamed of_ **(1)**

I continue to stroke his cheek and I giggle slightly when he tries to bat it away, I kiss him on the cheek and say "Bye Austin" and I'm about to get up to leave when, Austin sits bolt upright, and stares in my direction, I look at him shocked, and I'm even more shocked when he says "Ally".

Austin's POV

"Ally" I look around the room, and see nothing, I lie back down, I must of imagined it, but I swear I, could hear her singing, and I'm certain, I heard her say bye, I must be going nuts, but now I miss Ally even more, don't cry Austin, crying won't wake her up.

"Austin," I sigh

"Yeah, mom,"

"There's a girl, here to see you," I groan

"Mom, I don't want to see anyone, tell her I'm sick." I'm about to shut the door when I hear footsteps run up the stairs, and I see Selia.

My mom calls up, "Sorry Austin, she ran past me,"

"Its ok mom, it's Ally's cousin," I look at Selia.

"What is it Selia?" I ask wearily

"Nothing, it's just Dez and Trish saw you run out of the hospital, and I was wondering if you were ok." Selia replies, her voice as weary as my own.

"Oh, sorry about that, it just suddenly dawned on me that Ally might not wake up" I sit down on the bed, and I didn't even realise that tears were falling down my face till Selia sat next to me and started rubbing my back and saying shhh, shhh, like I was a baby.

In her reassuring British accent she says "Austin, there is every chance Ally is going to wake up, she is a strong, independent girl, who loves us and wouldn't dare leave us, if it wasn't her time and trust me it isn't her time, she will fight this, ok"

"Yeah, your right. Selia, I know it's an odd question to ask at a time like this, but I've known you for a year, but I actually don't know your age, you know mine, but I don't know yours, so how old are you?"

"You're right it is an odd question to ask at a time like this, but I'll answer it anyway, I'm 15 years old," I stare at her in shock.

"Are you serious, I've always thought you were 20 or something, because of the way you act and all," She laughs sadly.

"Yeah, I've always acted older than I am, it helps at a time like this, when other people need me. Anyway, now that we have that settled, why don't you put some clean clothes on, and we'll go back to the hospital. Deal,"

I give her a small, but reassuring smile, "Deal"

"Good, I'll wait downstairs for you ok"

"Yeah," I watch her leave, I still couldn't believe she is 15, but I forget about that for later. I change into a clean white shirt, black ripped jeans and my red jacket, and go downstairs to see Selia and go to the hospital together.

**(1) This isn't my own lullaby but I wish it was I found it on the internet and I thought it fit the theme, and it also shows Ally's feelings through the lullaby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I got writers block, but I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's slightly different so I hope you like it. Review and constructive criticism welcome. I don't own Austin and Ally, but I own Selia. Please forgive for not updating sooner.**

Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Ok, what just happened, I was about to leave when Austin wakes up and calls my name, then my cuz, comes in and comforts him and I think if Austin knew I am in his bedroom, then he would never have changed his clothes, but I had the decency to look away. I'm just so confused, Austin thinks I might die, Selia is putting up a good face, but I know she has her doubts and now I'm seriously tired again. I lie down on Austin's bed and close my eyes; I'll just rest my eyes for a bit, I'm worn out.

Austin's POV

I walk down the hospital corridor in a daydream, praying that Ally will be sitting up in the hospital bed smiling, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling, and telling everyone that they were silly to worry about her, but I knew it was a long shot. Selia and I arrive at Ally's room, and nothing had changed, it's like we never left, everything the same, down to the last crease in the bedspread, it makes me sad. I walk over to the chair next to Ally and sit down, I hold her hand, and look at her, and I sit like that, for hours.

Selia's POV

I feel like, I'm observing the most tear-jerking film of all time, but I know it's real, I'm scared, no I'm petrified, seeing Ally in a coma is driving me insane with worry, but I have to put up a brave face for Mr and Mrs Dawson and for Austin, Trish and Dez. I have no time to just worry, I have to stay optimistic, if not for my sake, but for theirs.

I watch Austin with Ally, he looks lost, and I know he's scared, we all are. I walk to the reception and ring the bell as no-one is there. I start to think of what I could to do to help, when someone behind me coughs, breaking me out of my trance. "Oh, hi umm can you help me?"

"Yes dear, how may I help you," she asks, very politely and sweetly.

"Well, umm, who's paying for Miss Allyson Maria Dawson's treatment, and how much does it cost?" I answer, looking down nervous.

"Who's asking, sweetie?"

"Umm, me her cousin, Selia,"

"Well, I'll need some form of ID, dear," she says, smiling at me.

"Oh," I begin rummage around my handbag for my purse,

"Well, here's my business card, studio card, passport and aeroplane licence oh and business licence, are these ok," I ask nervously

"Umm, I think so dear, I'll ask my supervisor" she answers, looking at all my cards and passport.

"Okay," I say and she walks off to find her supervisor, I look around and I see the name of the receptionist, Julia, nice name. Julia arrives with her supervisor, he shakes my hand and I observe him, tall, black hair, friendly, but clearly stressed about something, possibly a wife, I look at the wedding finger, a pale line is where a ring is supposed to be, recently divorced, age I say about 23-24. I make these judgements in about a minute, he speaks.

"Hello, I'm Dr Jones, supervisor, of this section, how do you do?" I switch to business mode.

"I'm Selia Devonport, lovely to meet you, I'm fine and how do you do?" I say smiling slightly, the receptionist is shocked at my transformation, from shy teen, to confident business woman. I clearly startle Dr Jones as well.

"I'm fine, now about your ID," he says quickly regaining his composure.

"What's wrong, with them, they're perfectly legit," I reply, smiling my sweet, business smile, that always seals a deal.

"Well, they say your 15, and you certainly don't act or look like a 15 year old," he says, that got on my nerves.

"Well, it's true I'm 15, but your 23-24, and you don't act that your age, and you are the supervisor of this area, so you have a nerve to criticise me," I point out, not too subtly. He begins to look nervous, good it means I right.

"Well, you are perfectly, correct and I see no reason for you to lie, so you can have the information," he says, , then he quickly retreats, I smile at the receptionist, switching back to shy teen.

"So can I have the information please," I say as I collect all my cards and my passport.

"Well, Mr and Mrs Dawson are paying for her treatment and it costs about $5000 a day," she says, I must of looked shocked, and she smiles.

"Why is it so expensive," I ask not hiding the shock in my voice.

"Well, because the equipment is so expensive, and she has a private room," she replies, probably thinking it was obvious, but as I'm British, putting on a very successful American accent, as it seems, I didn't know. Then I realise how I can help, because I know Mr and Mrs Dawson, won't be able to afford it for long. I smile at the receptionist.

"I want to pay for Miss Allyson Maria Dawson's treatment please," I say getting my credit card out, I look at the receptionist who is clearly startled. She smiles at me like I'm delusional.

"Dear that is very sweet of you, but I don't think you will, be able to afford it, it's very expensive as you know," I frown at her, annoyed.

"Miss, I own a multi-billion pound business empire and I'm 15, I think I'll be able to afford it, she is my cousin and I'm going to pay for the best damn treatment she can get, got it, good, now take the damn credit card," she looks at me startled as I thrust the credit card at her, I didn't realise that, I had been yelling at her. She takes the credit card and asks me to put in my pin, and I do just that, she types on the computer, but I'm not sure what, and then she hands me back my credit card and I smile at her and say "Thank you." She smiles back and I walk away feeling good because I know that Mr and Mrs Dawson won't go bust, from paying for Ally's treatment, because I am. I smile a real smile and go back to Ally's room.

**I hope your glad you found out a bit more about Selia, and please REVIEW I mean it thanks. :D**

**P.S I know nothing of the medical treatment in America so I guessed a random number, so sorry for the inaccuracy, its just a guess.**


End file.
